Expanding Your Vocabulary
by PrettyYaoiBoyz
Summary: Harry learns a lesson in vocabulary HP/SS


Disclaimer: Only the pathetic plot belongs to me

**Disclaimer:** Only the pathetic plot belongs to me. The rest you can keep.

**Warning:** Mild Slash (gay pairing)

**Author's Note:** I learned a new word, and this just came to me. If you want to truly enjoy this, don't look up any of the words. I have definitions at the end.

**Expanding Your Vocabulary**

"Mr. Potter, you will be taking inventory of the potions," said Professor Snape as Harry entered the classroom. "All of them," he added.

Harry sighed heavily. Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Next time you will think twice about passing notes in my class," he sneered.

Harry's face fell and he quickly scolded himself for making his hurt so obvious.

"Yes Sir," he said obediently.

Snape was slightly surprised at his uncharacteristic compliance, but did not let it show.

"This is what you'll write everything down on," he said, handing him a roll of parchment. "Take down the title, its effect, and when you're finished, I will check it over to make sure everything is correct."

Grabbing the parchment and a self-inking quill, he stepped into the storage closet and got to work.

"Mr. Potter," Snape said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "the taxonomy serum has nothing to do with Muggle taxes! Taxonomy is the study of preserving dead mammals, hence the Muggle occupation 'Taxidermist!'"

They were going over Harry's inventory, and he had done a horrid job.

Harry stared blankly at his shoes. They were kind of dirty… Maybe he should clean them…

"Mr. Potter, are you even paying attention?" Snape asked angrily.

"What?" Harry replied, looking up questioningly.

"I realize that you don't have the skills to do particularly well in my class, but most of these names make it quite obvious," he explained.

"But Sir," he protested, "I wasn't raised in the wizarding world! I don't know a lot of-"

"What about this one?" he interrupted, pointing at the scroll, "The Antibiotic Draught. Muggles have antibiotics, correct?"

Harry nodded.

"Then why, pray tell, did you write 'it un-biotics things?!'" he yelled.

"Um… Well I-"

"You have such a limited vocabulary, Mr. Potter. It's pathetic really. I'd be surprised if you understood half the things I say to their full extent," he said.

Harry blushed.

"That's what I thought," he said snidely. "I swear though, sometimes I wish I could defenestrate you."

"What?" said Harry nervously, his blush deepening.

"You see, Potter? Having a small vocabulary has quite a few disadvantages. You have no idea what that means, do you?" he sneered.

"I- I have an idea…" Harry said slowly. He suddenly paled. "You didn't read my note, did you?" he asked nervously.

"No, why?" Snape asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, um… no reason…" Harry said, his blush returning.

"You know," Snape said with mock-innocence, "I believe the note is still in the trash can… _Accio-" _

"No wait!" Harry shouted. "I'll… I'll tell you…" He took a deep breath. "It was about you."

"Really?" he said sarcastically, "Go on."

"Well, it… um… I kind of said… er… it said…" he paused. "Stuff I wanted to do to you."

Snape merely raised an eyebrow, signaling Harry to continue.

"And Hermione was saying that I was a coward for not doing y- er… them," he said, still blushing. "And that's when you threw it away, so I didn't have a chance to reply."

"Well, yes, I'm sure something similar to defenestration is in there." Snape said thoughtfully.

Harry's eyes widened.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

Snape looked at him queerly.

"Your feelings concerning me are fairly obvious, Mr. Potter," he said.

"They are?" he said disbelievingly.

Snape sighed.

"Anyone with eyes could see how you feel," he said obviously.

Harry's blush deepened even further and he looked panicked and scared. Then, suddenly, realization crossed his face.

"And… And you feel the same way? About me, I mean," he asked nervously.

"Well, yes, to some degree. I've always thought it was rather noticeable, but than again you are a Gryffindor so I suppose I set my expectations too high, however low they already were," he replied.

"So you feel the same way about me the way I feel about you?" Harry asked slowly.

"Did I not just answer the very same question? Yes!"

Harry bit his lip and smiled softly to himself. Suddenly, he locked eyes with Snape wearing an almost feral expression before moving swiftly to him and pressing his lips firmly against his Professor's. He combed his hand through Snape's dark hair and pressed his body flush against his. He pulled away to find a horrified expression on Snape's face.

"Mr. Potter, defenestrate means to throw someone out a window."

Defenestration: a throwing of a person or thing out of a window French _fenestra-_ window (defenestrate: dee-fehn-uh-straight)

**Author's Note:** So what did you think? I'm working away on _Forbidden Love_ in case anyone is curious. Please review?


End file.
